O começo Versão Grissom
by MillisGabel
Summary: Como Grissom conheceu Sara.


**Tema: **O começo (Versão Grissom)

**Personagens: **Os personagens não me pertencem, foram tirados da serie americana CSI Las Vegas.

**Escrito por: **MillisGabel

**Siglas dos personagens: **Gilbert Grissom (GG). Sara Silde (SS). Catherine Willowns (CW). James Brass (JB). Cíntia Berth (CB). Kaio Olhhas (KO). Sabrina Natto (SN). Vitor Chellton (VC).

Grissom entrava em sua sala quando viu que sobre sua mesa havia uma carta. Pegou-a e abriu. A carta vinha da Universidade de Havard na Califórnia.

_Senhor Grissom._

_Por meio desta carta convido-te para dois meses na Universidade de Havard como palestrante e não se preocupe tudo por conta da universidade seria um prazer recebê-lo. Tenho alunos interessadíssimos em seu trabalho como CSI em Las Vegas._

_Atenciosamente, Vitor Chellton. Diretor da Universidade._

Grissom ficou um tempo pensando sobre a proposta, mas acabou aceitando. Afinal ele precisava sair um pouco desse ar de Las Vegas. Estava absorto em seus pensamentos quando ouviu alguém bater na porta.

GG: "Entre!" – Ele pediu.

CW: "Grissom já encerrei o caso e o assino já foi levado para a cela". – Disse Catherine entrando na sala.

GG: "Que bom. Estava mesmo precisando fala com você..."

CW: "Então diga"- Ela interrompeu.

GG: "Recebi uma proposta para dar um curso de um mês na Universidade Estadual de São Francisco e vou deixá-la no comando". – Diz ele sorridente. Cath não disse nada ficou paralisada, afinal ele iria mesmo deixar Las Vegas, o laboratório para dar aulas?

GG: "Não gostou da idéia Cath?" – Perguntou, percebendo a expressão da amiga.

CW: "Não é isso apenas estou me dando tempo para pensar se foi isso mesmo que eu ouvi". – Eles riram. Ele se levantou e ela também e assim saíram andando juntos pelos corredores, afinal seu turno havia terminado.

Dois dias depois Grissom partiu para Califórnia, chegando ao aeroporto pegou um taxi e foi para a Universidade. Foi recebido pelo diretor Vitor Chellton.

VC: "É um prazer tê-lo aqui, Senhor Grissom". – Disse o diretor cumprimentando-o.

GG: "Que isso, Senhor Chellton, foi um prazer ser convidado pelo Senhor".

Eles conversaram sobre algumas coisas sobre a universidade e depois Grissom foi para o seu quarto no bloco H, o bloco dos professores. – No dia seguinte ele se levantou bem cedo queria estar apresentável no primeiro de aula.

Enquanto isso os alunos comentavam...

CB: "Já estou me arrependendo de ter me inscrito nesse curso deve ser muito chato".

SS: "Há vamos lá se animem vai ser legal, li em um site na internet que o Senhor Grissom e sua equipe de Las Vegas são uns dos melhores do país".

KO: "Espero que esteja certa Sarinha". Disse Kaio dando um beijo na bochecha de Sara.

SS: "Eu estou, vocês vão ver." Eles continuaram conversando até que chegou a hora da aula começar. A aula era em um auditório, eles chegaram um pouco atrasados e tiveram que se sentar um pouco mais atrás. O diretor Chellton subiu ao palco e começou a falar.

KO: "Blá, blá, blá!" Comentou Kaio.

SS: "Psiiu!" Repreendeu Sara.

VC: "Gostaria de chamar aqui Gil Grissom do Laboratório Criminalista de Las Vegas." Todos aplaudiram enquanto Grissom subia ao palco. Ele cumprimentou o diretor e começou a falar.

GG: "Meu nome é Gil Grissom como já foi falado sou do laboratório de Las Vegas e vou passar dois meses falando sobre o meu trabalho." Sara prestou atenção em cada palavra do professor e se interessou em cada assunto que ele dizia e fazia bastante perguntas o que deixou Grissom maravilhado com sua inteligência.

GG: "Por hoje terminamos, mas espero vocês na próxima aula." Os alunos começaram a sair. Grissom ficou arrumando sua pasta. E viu que a aluna que tanto perguntava ainda escrevia em seu caderno. Achou interessante foi até ela.

GG: "Olá, tudo bem?" Perguntou ele. Sara sem ao menos olhar quem era fechou o caderno e o encarou.

SS: "Senhor Grissom! Tudo sim, me desculpe já estou saindo." Ela quis se desculpar.

GG: "Não tudo bem senhorita..."

SS: "Sidle..."

GG: "Sidle então, gostaria de tomar um café?"

SS: "Há sim. Claro."

Eles saíram, tomaram o café e conversaram bastante. Quando Sara viu o tempo havia voado. Precisava ir para o quarto dormir.

SS: "Senhor Grissom, já esta um pouco tarde preciso ir. Foi muito bom conversar com senhor."

GG: "Por favor, apenas Grissom e nada de senhor."

SS: "Certo se me chamar se Sara."

GG: "Certo Sara." Ele sorriu gentilmente. O sorriso dele encantou-a. Ele se levantou e ele também.

SS: "Até amanhã!"

GG: "Até, boa noite."

SS: "Obrigada." Sara saiu deixando um bobo Grissom para trás. Ele ficou com o sorriso dela na cabeça, foi para seu quarto pensando nela. Ele sacudiu a cabeça tentando esquecer-se de seu sorriso _"ela é apenas uma aluna, o que há de errado comigo? Conheço-a em menos de um dia e já não consigo esquecer o seu perfume seu sorriso."_ Grissom pensou estar ficando louco. Tomou um banho e se deitou. Ao amanhecer foi para a cantina tomar café. E viu uma linda morena sentada de costas, com os cabelos soltos, no mesmo momento sentiu seu doce perfume e não resistiu e foi até ela.

GG: "Senhorita Sidle?" Chamou ele contornando a mesa.

SS: "Grissom, por favor, Sara." Repreendeu. Ele ficou com vergonha e se desculpou com um sorriso que derreteu Sara. Ela também havia pensado nele a noite inteira.

GG: "Então Sara, como vai à faculdade. Soube que você é uma ótima aluna." Disse ele olhando diretamente para ela.

SS: "Vou muito bem, gosto muito de física. Andou se informando sobre mim Grissom?" Essa pergunta o pegou desprevenido, ele demorou a responder e quando ia responder chegou um aluno abraçando Sara por trás. _"Mas quem esse ser pensa que é para chegar assim abraçando-a? Não é possível que seja o seu namorado!"_

KO: "Sarinha! Senhor Grissom como vai?" Perguntou o rapaz.

SS: "Oi Kaio."

GG: "Vou bem e você?" Grissom não gostou nem um pouco dele ter abraçado-a.

KO: "Bem. Já pediu alguma meu amor?" Sara ficou vermelha quando Kaio a chamou de "amor".

SS: "Na verdade já comi, e eu já estava de saída." Fala levantando-se.

GG: "Eu te acompanho, até mais senhor Ollhas." O rapaz assentiu com a cabeça. Grissom acompanhou Sara.

GG: "Seu namorado?" As palavras meio que pularam de sua boca. Mas logo ele se arrependeu.

SS: "Não! Apenas um grande amigo, mas ele nunca escondeu que sente algo por mim."

GG: "Com uma mulher como você ao lado, nem mesmo eu resistiria." Ela olhou assustada para ele.

GG: "Me desculpe, não deveria ter dito isso, mil perdões." Ele saiu meio que correndo _"Burro, agora ela se assustou, o que ela deve estar pensando de você."_ Ela correu atrás dele e o parou segurando em seu braço. Ela sorria para ele.

GG: "Me desculpe..." Ela o silêncio com um leve beijo em seus lábios.

SS: "Opa!" Disse ela se afastando.

GG: "Nãaao..." Disse ele puxando-a para si e a beijando novamente.

SS: "Grissom estamos no meio da universidade." Ele então se afastou, pegou em sua mão e a puxou para um cantinho em um dos intervalos dos blocos. E ali eles se curtiram. E assim os dias iam passando, cada dia mais apaixonados. Mas o dia de Grissom ir embora se aproximava. Já passavam das 22horas eles estavam sentando em um banco olhando a lua abraçados.

GG: "Gostaria de ficar." Disse ele triste.

SS: "Não faça isso, você tem uma carreira brilhando em Las Vegas." Ele tocou seu rosto e a fez olhar nos seus olhos.

GG: "Mas eu me apaixonei por você e não quero te deixar." Ele olhou para lua tentando não chorar.

SS: "Quem sabe não tem um lugar para mim no laboratório de Las Vegas." Disse ela com tom brincalhão, beijando a bochecha dele.

GG: "Serio? Você iria?"

SS: "Porque não?" Ele beijou-a suavemente e ali permaneceram abraçados.

Os dois dias se passaram e eles tinham aproveitado bastante, passando todo tempo possível junto. No aeroporto ele esperava seu vôo ser anunciado. Sara estava com ele. Ele se sentia feliz, não demoraria muito ela estaria com ele pra sempre em Las Vegas.

"_Vôo para Las Vegas partira em vinte minutos, passageiros estejam prontos no saguão de entrada."_

Ele sentiu um aperto por estar deixando-a. Olhou bem nos olhos dela. Ela sorriu seu sorriso preferido. Beijou-a como se fosse a ultima vez e ao pé de seu ouvido disse.

GG: "Eu te amo, minha Sara Sidle." Ela o abraçou fortemente e chorou. Ele a apertou contra seu peito. E então beijou sua testa e virou-se não querendo olhar em seus olhos.

SS: "Me espere!" Pediu ela. Ele olhou para trás.

GG: "Sempre minha querida."

E assim Grissom voltou para Las Vegas. Com o coração cheio de um amor que ele não sabia explicar, depois de conhecer Sara nenhuma outra mulher o interessou. Ele escrevia sempre para ela, e ela retribuía. Mesmo longe continuaram apaixonados. E quando Sara chegasse ele se casaria com ela e eles viveriam juntos para sempre e sempre.


End file.
